


Bad Plan

by starrgazzer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Doctor/Donna - Freeform, Donna is kidnapped again, F/M, Water is involved, Wet Breasts, the doctor notices that Donna is a woman, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrgazzer/pseuds/starrgazzer
Summary: The Doctor comes up with a plan. A really, really bad plan.





	Bad Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story end abruptly, but it was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, this story is unbetaed.

 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

The Doctor was trying to figure out how to get the Prince's attention. They need the information, and had to get him alone.

The Prince had a soft spot for busty, beautiful woman. That was obvious by the ladies he surrounded himself with. He needed to somehow gain his attention, possibly using one of those women he loved so much.

Looking at Donna he realized he didn't need to find a busty, beautiful woman to convince to help him. He had one sitting to his left. His companion was beautiful, even if she denied it, and she was obviously very busty. If he didn't notice it before, he sure did tonight. She wore a navy blue, low cut dress, that nearly dragged the floor. It flared out at her hips, but hugged her mid-section nicely. It hugged and curved around her chest showing off clevage in good taste, even though she tried so desperately to hide it tonight. She hid her self conscious body behind a shawl, that the Doctor was now slowly pulling off of her. Slightly inebriated by the alien wine, and engrossed in her conversation with the woman next to her, Donna barely noticed what the Doctor was doing, and even unconsciously helped him by moving her arm out of the way. He knew she trusted him, but at this moment, he realized that trust went far deeper than he could ever have imagined. And he was going to take advantage of that.

Finally removing the shawl from her completely, he draped it over the chair. All he could do was hope that this really simple, and stupid plan worked.

Grabbing his glass if water, the Doctor touched Donna's hand.

“Here goes nothing,” he whispered to himself, glancing at the Prince.

Noticing his hand and thinking he needed her attention, Donna turned towards the Doctor.

His entire body turned towards her as he dumped his glass of very cold ice water down her chest, and as an added bonus, some of the ice caught in her cleavage and bra, not that he was looking.

Donna jumped up from the table with a shriek of surprise. Without thinking, she grabbed the ice that was stuck to her chest, and in her bra, and dropped them on the table.

“Donna,” the Doctor said loudly, “I am so sorry. Here, let me help you.”

The Doctor grabbed a napkin and started to spread the water all over her chest. Chancing a glance at the Prince, he hoped it was a big enough scene to get the attention, and attraction of the Price. It seemed to have worked. For the first time since they arrived, the Prince looked at Donna with a lustful stare.

Now was his chance. His hand was suddenly slapped away, which caused his attention to focus in on Donna again.

“You're not helping,” she harshly informed him.

“Sorry,” he said, putting the soaked napkin down. “Let's get you a towel.”

He took Donna by the shoulders and led her out of the dinning area to find were the powder rooms were. Now, he could only hope that the Prince would follow them.

Finding the rooms he was looking for, the Doctor led Donna into one of them, and found her a towel. Handing it to her, he noticed the intense glare he was getting from the woman standing in front of him.

“What game are you playing,” she angerly asked him.

“I'm sorry, Donna,” the Doctor started to explain, “I need to get the Prince away from everyone to get information. Considering the type of women he likes, I thought it would be a good plan.”

“You used me as bate?” Donna looked at him with so much hurt, it made the Doctor want to melt onto the floor, and take everything bad that has ever happened to this wonderful woman with him.

“I'm so sorry, Donna. I didn't think,” he began, but Donna waved a dismissive hand at him.

“It's okay. Did it work?” She was using her strong face again. The one that told the Doctor that she really was hurt, but didn't want to show it.

“I think so. He definitely noticed.”

The door to the bathroom swung open, and a very flushed looking Prince stood in the doorway.

“Ah, Prince,” the Doctor started, “Sorry about the,” but he was cut off as the Prince advanced on him and threw him against a wall. Thankfully, he didn't loose consciousness this time.

Grabbing Donna, the Prince threw her over his shoulder, and proceeded to walk out the door with her, despite her protests, her hitting him, and her kicking.

The Doctor got up just a moment to late. As he reach the hall, both the Prince, and Donna were gone.

Oh, the Doctor could kick himself right now. He did this. He just had to go and use his best mate as bate, and now the creature he was trying to get the attention of has taken his friend as hostage. Hostage was the best word he could use, because he couldn't bare to think what the Prince wanted and planned to do with Donna.

Running his hands through his hair, he had no idea where to start to look for them. And how did they get away so quickly. Maybe there was an unseen teleportation device? Maybe the Prince could move really fast. Maybe the Doctor did pass out and didn't realize it? Pulling at his hair and looking in both directions of the hall, he felt panic settle in. He had to find them before something horrible happened to Donna. It was his fault this happened. He needed to fix this, and save Donna from whatever terrible fate she was about to encounter.

“Oh! Thick, I'm so thick,” he chastised himself. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to scan for Donna's biometric signature. Finally finding it, after a few seconds of scanning the castle, the Doctor was able to figure out that she was 2 stories above him. Running as fast as his long legs would carry him, he hoped that he wasn't to late getting to her.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Somehow, Donna had ended up in a bedroom. She was confused, and a little nauseous now. The Prince had grabbed her and threw her onto his shoulder, and all she could do was unsuccessfully try to hit, kick, yell, and wiggle out of his grasp. None of it had worked, and now she was far away from the Doctor, and could only pray that he could find her before the Prince did to her whatever it was he wanted her for. Eat her, maybe? Enslave her? Play a game with her? Maybe he just wanted to play a game of chess. Not that she was very good at it, but she had to hope.

She lost all hope of that when the Prince deposited her on the bed, forcing her to lay on her back, and chained her wrists to the stone headboard. He was much stronger than he looked. He was kind of ganggly, almost sickly skinny. His curly blonde hair rested on top of his head, along with a hair piece that looked like it was a crown. He was about an inch taller than the Doctor, with long arms and legs. He looked human, but didn't act, or smell human, even to Donna.

“Crap,” Donna sighed, looking at the chains, and what they attached to.

The Prince leered at her, and all she could do was try to talk him out of this. He started to untie and unbutton the top layers of his clothes.

“Listen,” Donna started nervously, “My friend, the Doctor, he wouldn't be to happy with you treating me like this. I'm sure that he could help with anything you need. But you have to let me go. You can't chain me up here and expect him to help you.”

Stopping a moment at the table next to the bed, the Prince picked up a glass of ice water. He didn't seem to be hearing her at all. Sitting on the side of the bed next to Donna, the Prince slowly poured the water over her chest. The cold shock caused Donna to hiss, while drawing in a breath, and gasp.

The prince smirked at her reaction. He was liking her bodies reaction to the cold. Panic began to rise up inside of her. The Doctor may not be able to get to her in time before... Donna gulped.

Panicking, Donna screamed for the Doctor, it was the only thing she could think to do.

The Prince covered her mouth with his hand and tisked at her. Slowly lifting his hand from her mouth, he challenged her to try yelling again. Donna's heart rate and breathing increased, as the Prince climbed on top of her, and hovered above her.

“Look,” she started to try to reason with him, “There are so many woman in the dining hall that want to give themselves to you. I don't. You don't have to do this.”

“Shut up,” The Prince's growled words were so menacing, Donna did as she was told.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

The Doctor arrived on the right floor, but ran up and down the hall trying to find the right room. For some reason, his sonic screwdriver couldn't get a lock on Donna's signature from the hallway.

“Come on,” he said, shaking and hitting the sonic to try to make it work better. “Work properly!”

As he reached the end of the hall, the Doctor heard Donna yell his name from one of the rooms on the opposite side, behind him. “Of course,” he told himself.

Running to a stop at where her voice came from, the Doctor tried to use his sonic screwdriver to open the door. It wouldn't work. “Of course,” the Doctor spoke to himself again, “you're made of wood. Not very good wood mind you.”

Backing up, he hoped that this would work, otherwise, not only would he lose Donna again, but he'd probably dislocate his shoulder in the process.

Running full force at the door, the wood gave way under his attack and opened. Stopping just inside the room, the Doctor saw Donna chained to the bed, with the Prince hovering above her, licking what looked like ice off of her chest. The Prince didn't even seem to notice that someone had broken into his room.

“Donna, hold your breath,” the Doctor yelled at her.

Doing as she was told, Donna held her breath as she saw the Doctor throw what looked like a glass vile with blue and purple liquid inside of it at the Prince. Hitting the Prince on the side of the head, the vile shattered, and the liquid turned to a mist, or smoke. Donna closed her eyes and looked away from the scene above her.

The next thing she knew, there was a shift on the bed, and she heard the Doctor very quietly, and very close to her ear say, “It's okay. You can breath now.”

Sucking in the precious oxygen that her body needed, Donna looked at the Doctor. He was now straddling her, and unlocking the chains that held her captive. She had been so scared that he wouldn't get to her in time.

Once he had freed her wrists Donna shot up and threw herself into his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to be strong, but she could help the quiet sobs of relief that escaped from her.

The Doctor held her tightly to him. “I'm so sorry, Donna. So sorry,” he whispered to her, and kissed the side of her neck.

The Doctor helped Donna up after a couple of minutes, and scanned her to make sure she was physically okay. Besides being cold, and a few small cuts, she was fine.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

The walk back to the TARDIS was done in silence. Donna held onto the Doctor's hand as though her entire existence depended on him, and that broke his heart. She trusted him, and tonight he broke that trust. He should have found another way. He vowed, from that night on, he would never knowingly put her in danger again. Using her as bate nearly got her, well, violated, and the Doctor would never forgive himself for that.

Once inside the TARDIS, it took Donna a couple of minutes to gather the courage to let go of the Doctor. She should be angry at him, but for some reason she just couldn't find it in her to feel any anger towards the Doctor.

“I think, I'm going to take a shower,” she said to the Doctor, and slowly made her way to her bed room.

“Donna,” she stopped before disappearing down the hall of the TARDIS, and turned back to face the Doctor. He slowly, and carefully approached her. He looked so sad, and momentarily looked down at his feet before placing a hand on her cheek. “I'm so sorry that I put you in that situation.”

“Doctor,” Donna began, covering his hand with her own.

“No,” he interrupted her, “I was wrong for doing that to you. I put you in danger. I never should have used you like that.” Taking a breath, he promised her, “I won't ever do that to you again.”

“If it helps with,”she began, but was cut off again by the Doctor.

“Never at the risk of you,” he told her. At that moment, something came over him. An incredible need to show her how he truly felt, and to show her that he meant his promise, and would keep it.

He bent down and gently kissed her. It was a barely there kiss, until she added a little bit more pressure to the kiss, wrapped her arms around his head, and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes, Donna forgot about her shower, and allowed the Doctor to lead her to his bedroom where they would lazily get to know each other better.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Or that's what would have happened, had Donna's hand not made contact with the Doctor's face.

The Doctor covered the stinging cheek, and looked at Donna in shock. The kiss had been nice, but now his face hurt from the sudden attack that he didn't, but should have expected.

“You used me as bate!” Donna accused him, gaining her fire back. “You used me as bate, and you nearly got me,” she stopped a moment, trying to think of a way to put it, but couldn't think completely straight. “Attacked. Nearly got me attacked!”

“Well... I...” the Doctor sputtered, backing away from her a couple of steps.

“Wasn't thinking!” Donna finished for him. “That big brain of yours, and you didn't think for one instant that you would put me in personal danger!”

Donna was so agitated that she started to pace back and forth in front of the Doctor. Only a couple of steps at a time, but still paced and kept her glare on the Doctor.

“Donna,” he started, but stopped at the look she gave him. He had a new adventure ahead of him now: how to fix what he did to Donna Noble.

“Are you just so dim that you thought that using me as bate wouldn't lead to someone like the Prince to want to attack me, despite this,” she yelled, pointing to the rest of her body.

The Doctor swallowed hard, trying not to look at the rest of what “this” was, that ended up being her body. Stealing a glance, he did hope that she didn't notice, and thanked everything that existed as being God like when she didn't.

“Of everything you could have come up with, that was the best plan you could come up with? To dump water on my chest?” She stopped pacing and stood to her full height. She was beyond angry.

Donna was right. There was no arguing with that. All the words in all the different languages that he knew, and he couldn't come up with anything elegant to placate her. Not that any of it would work, really. So, he looked down at his feet, and meekly said, “I'm sorry.”

“And...” Donna stopped and lowered her voice, “you what?”

The Doctor stole a glance at Donna, then looked down again and repeated his meek tone, only slightly louder so she could hear him better, “I'm... I'm sorry.”

Donna looked at the Doctor a little taken aback. The apology was something she did not expect. He sounded truly sincere in his apology, and even looked ashamed that he had done what he did.

The Doctor looked at Donna after few moments. She had gone silent, and was just staring at him in shock.

Seeing this moment broke Donna from her thoughts. Quietly she said, “You've never said that before.”


End file.
